sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Lord Skar
"Dark Lord Skar, The Storm of Darkness. That is what he is titled under in the records. Dangerous man, deadly and unforgiving." - Unknown Real Name: Harkax Orlan Alias: Skar Species: Human Title: Dark Lord Powers: Lightning, Chocking, Electric, Dark. Weakness: Earth, Light. Appearence Skar wears long dark armor made from a advanced metal with a metal helmet and metal mask over his face, his whole armor being grey and black. He often is seen with a small dagger on his belt and a small space blaster on the oppposite side of his belt along with his longer sword behind his blaster. Very few have seen Skar without a mask, the few that have describe him as a young man in about his 40s, assumed to have short brown hair. Personallity When Skar was in Cerberus he was very wise but quiet at the same time, he only spoke when he found it nessisary however with him incharge of his alliance he shown a very different side to him, much more of a angry, loud and smart side to him. He would raise his voice to make people listen to him when needed. Theme + Quotes from the song that relate to Skar "Surrender now or be counted With the endless masses that I will defeat" "I’m one with the warrior inside." "Your entire world will turn Into a battlefield tonight" "I am a weapon powerful beyond belief" "I have no need of any guidance" Backstory Skar was born on Kaixar III in the city of Caith with his father and mother. When his parents adopted Folcan Khaest he grew very jelous of him, he later killed his entire family and scared Folcan away for a few years allowing him to form the Unholy Empire and his adopted brother to form the Infinate Empire. The two have shared a common hate for each other since that day. Skar is the father of Mikana Mako Orlan. Skar arrived in the utopian galaxy on his flag ship, The Unholy Scars with his giant fleet behind him, at this time he had already taken the title of the 4th Dark Lord, being well known under the title of Dark Lord Skar, the storm of darkness. He had destroyed many planets in other galaxys and slayed countless species to the point of extinction. He became a well known villain to the utopian galaxy and a great leader. The Unholy Empire The Unholy Empire is the name of Skar's dark alliance. It consists of many villains with different skills from mechanics, scientists to knights and the main council including Blackvoid, Ester, Cosmic, Metal Peter Mark Two, Kefka and Tarckeon. Joining Cerberus After Xai'Phius reported to Zant that Skar had taken Zantiar under his control Zant ordered Xai'Phius to bring Skar to the ship in which he did and Skar arived with two bodyguards. He entered a meeting room with Zant and the other leaders of Cerberus in which they agreed that Skar would kill off the council and have himself and his army join Cerberus in which he did sharing his army with the other powerhouses while still maintaining his Dark Lord title. After Cerberus's first fall After Cerberus fell for the first time after Zant died he left Cerberus restarting The Unholy Empire with him as the Dark Lord once more recruiting more allies including Blackvoid, Ester, Cosmic, Metal Peter Mark Two, Kefka and Tarckeon. He was later killed by Anger, Blackvoid, Darknut and Aithar who betraid Skar and his corpse was brought to Zant. The Unholy Scars The Unholy Scars, shortened to TUS is Skar's flagship, its a large ship consisting of two large hangers at the side full of fighter ships and the second floor having a cafe, crew rooms, kitchen, bathrooms. The third floor consists of a training room, a computer lab and a science lab with the top floor being the bridge of the ship. It has a three small shield generators on the very bottom of the ship. Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Dark Lord Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Dead